First Snowfall
by KeybladeMosstar
Summary: "Snow? On Destiny Islands? Are you kidding me?" He shook his head. "The chances of that are about the same as our friends returning." Selphie thought that her friends would return on Christmas for sure...


A/N: I know that I haven't finished my last short fan fiction, Intertwined in Threads, but I really wanted to crank this one-shot out before Christmas. Plus, I don't see very many people interested in it.

Anyway, onto the story! I think this is my first happy one. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I did ask for those rights on my Christmas list. Let's see if I get them…

The gray clouds loomed over the islands, obscuring the midafternoon sun that typically brought warmth to the sunny paradise. Under the gloom of the sky on one particularly small island sat three gloomy teens, huddled close together for warmth. One was an older teen with vibrant orange hair and a muscular build, clothed in a heavy white sweatshirt over a cream-colored muscle shirt. The other male was a sandy blonde, slightly smaller teen with downcast gray eyes. Right in between them was a petite brunette whose hair appeared to turn up at the ends. She shivered, pulling her green and red blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"I wonder if she'll return today. It's Christmas Day." The girl said dully. The blonde's eyes shifted to the ocean, almost expectantly. "I'm sure she will, Selphie. Maybe she'll return with Riku!" He attempted to sound cheerful, but he just couldn't muster the spirit.

"Yo, Tidus, we can't just wait here all day." The ginger pointed out in a heavy islander accent. "We don't even know if they're…" His voice trailed off, but the unspoken word still hung in the air. _Alive._ Their best friend Kairi had disappeared almost a month ago, their friend Riku a year before that. Rumor had it that she ran off to look for him, but people highly doubted that. The police found none of her belongings missing, leaving kidnapping the primary reason. However, it just didn't add up…

"Hey, Wakka, do you think that other guy had something to do with it?" Selphie asked the ginger curiously. He raised his eyebrow, and then shrugged. "The one whose name started with an S? Maybe, but I don't think so. Why would she run after a guy who probably never really existed?"

"I guess."

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the darkened sky. Finally, Tidus spoke. "I wonder if it's going to rain today, the sky looks pretty dark."

"It would fit the mood perfectly." Selphie grumbled, pulling her hood over her face.

"Nah, it won't rain." Wakka said suddenly. His two smaller friends looked up at him incredulously. "The wind is not blowing in the right way, and the clouds aren't dark enough. Call me crazy, but I think it is going to snow."

At this, Tidus let out a sad chuckle. "Snow? _On Destiny Islands? _Are you kidding me?" He shook his head. "The chances of that happening are about the same as our friends returning today." Selphie nodded in agreement, burying her face in her knees. "Tidus is probably right. I was just hoping that…in time for Christmas…" She choked out, sobbing. Tidus and Wakka immediately hugged her.

"Do not worry. They may not come today, man, but they could come another day!" Wakka tried to cheer the girl up, but it was to no avail. They sighed in unison, allowing the gloomy mood to overtake them once more.

Suddenly, a loud _whirr whirr whirr _–ing caused them to jump. They looked over to the direction of the sound of the noise, and were surprised by what they saw. A purple, misty substance was forming, swirling into a vortex-like cloud.

"What in the world!" Tidus exclaimed. The three of them clasped each other's hands for comfort as they awaited the vortex to finish growing. After a few minutes, it froze and began to glow white. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka shielded their eyes, but they heard a small squeal escape from it and a loud THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. When the bright light faded, they opened their eyes to see a large duck, mouse, and humanoid dog that comically landed on top of a familiar auburn-haired girl in nothing but a small pink dress.

"Kairi!" Selphie shrieked with joy, pulling her shivering friend out from the pile and bringing her into a warm, blankety hug. "Selphie, I can't breathe!" Kairi laughed as tears of joy fell from her eyes. In the background, the three animals pulled themselves together and watched the reunion with smiles upon their faces. Tidus and Wakka joined the friendship circle with a renewed sense of Christmas spirit.

"So, Kairi," Tidus asked casually after the reunion. "Did you run into Riku or that other guy at all?" At this, Kairi's expression fell. "They…they were right behind me, but-" She shook her head. "I'm not sure where they went."

"Yo, I am sure they will come! You came, did you not?" Wakka told her. Kairi smiled in response. "You're right, Wakka, I need to have more faith in them. Sora, Riku….I know that they'll return!" She said determinedly. As she turned to look up at the sky, a green and red blanket wrapped around her shoulders, the trio looked among themselves. Sora…was that his name? A distant memory seemed to be trying to break through their minds. Selphie was about to say something when Kairi interrupted them. "Look!" She cried excitedly, pointing up at the sky. Sure enough, two blue lights were descending from the heavens. As they approached the island, one could make out two figures inside the glowing auras. Finally, they crashed into the ocean. The teens and the forgotten animals gathered together in anticipation, watching two figures float up to the top of the water and swimming to the island.

One of the teens had silvery-white hair that fell to his shoulders. His aquamarine eyes gazed determinedly as his strong arms desperately pushed the water away, as if he couldn't swim fast enough for his own taste. "It's Riku!" Tidus shouted with delight.

The other teen was slightly smaller with leaner muscles and unruly brown spikes that even the salty waters could not tame. His sapphire eyes shone with pure delight as he approached the island at a rapid pace. A silly grin filled his face, causing a name to appear in the other's minds. _Sora._

The two teens had finally made it to the shore. The humanoid dog and duck tackled Sora, pushing him back into the water, while the mouse and Riku embraced in a heartwarming hug. Kairi giggled, and walked up to the once-forgotten teen. "We-we're back!" He grinned, despite shivering from the freezing waters.

"You're home." Kairi smiled in return. The two grasped a rosy thalassa charm for a moment, and then three shadows loomed over him.

"Yo, man. You have a lot of explainin' to do." Wakka said lightly.

Sora sheepishly rubbed his neck. "I guess I do."

"You guess? Dude, we forgot you even _existed_." Tidus pointed out.

The six teens laughed together, standing together for the first time in over a year. They began to head for their island's fort after saying goodbyes to their animal friends when Kairi looked up to the sky. "I think I felt a raindrop!" She said, surprised.

"That's not rain." Wakka said, smiling. "That, man, is snow."

Now, I would like to wish all of the readers of this a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa, and an awesome New Year!

Reviews are appreciated! :D


End file.
